Rédemption
by nyonoshii2
Summary: Drago Malefoy, 20 ans, se confesse sur les quatre dernières années de sa vie, de son entrée dans le monde des Mangemorts jusqu'à sa réhabilitation, et revient sur l'étrange haine qui l'a toujours lié à Harry Potter.  Slash, HPxDM


**Rédemption**

Je t'ai toujours haï. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. J'espérais que tu crèves, que ton regard insolent cesse enfin de me narguer.

Tes yeux verts, j'ai rêvé maintes fois de te les fermer pour toujours. J'étais indifférent à tout jusqu'à te connaître, jusqu'à ressentir pulser dans mes veines cette haine ravageuse.

Tu incarnais tout ce que je méprisais. Ta prétendue droiture, ta célébrité de pacotille, tes amis stupides… Toujours prêt à tendre la main, toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas, preux chevalier orgueilleux et prétentieux…

Tu avais tout entre les mains, tout ce que je désirais si fort, sans n'avoir jamais eu besoin de claquer les doigts… Aimé de tous, adulé, le si vaillant et valeureux Potter…

Oui, j'étais jaloux, Potter, j'étais jaloux à en crever. Tu attirais tous les regards, uniquement parce que tu avais reçu une immonde cicatrice sur le front !

Mon propre père ne cessait de parler de toi. Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Pas dans des termes élogieux, bien sûr, mais dans une litanie continuelle de haine et de mépris. Une obsession sans fin. Je n'avais le droit à aucune existence face à la tienne tant maudite.

Tu m'as volé ma reconnaissance, tu as détruit ce à quoi je n'ai jamais eu droit…

Je voulais te détruire en retour.

Reprendre ce qui m'était dû.

Quand mon père m'a annoncé la nouvelle, il était pâle comme un mort. Mais moi, j'étais ravi. J'allais enfin prendre ma revanche.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait pris sous son aile. Et je n'allais pas le décevoir. J'allais te faire souffrir, Potter. J'allais tuer ton protecteur, et ensuite, je te livrerais à lui. Il te tuerait, et je serais auréolé de gloire.

Mais les mois s'écoulèrent, et j'étais incapable de mener ma mission à bien. L'échéance approchait, et la fin de l'année se verrait sanctionnée de la mort de Dumbledore ou de la mienne.

Et je ne voulais pas mourir. Dieu que non. J'ai commencé à craindre pour ma vie et pour celles de mes parents. Si je n'accomplissais pas ma tâche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déploierait toute sa colère envers les Malefoy… Je devais réussir, coûte que coûte.

Régulièrement, j'étais frappé de crises d'angoisses. Seul dans la salle sur Demande, à tenter de réparer cette armoire maudite, je me retrouvais recroquevillé par terre, à hurler des plaintes inintelligibles. Je croyais perdre la raison. Je me voyais mort, je voyais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancer vers moi, et lever sa baguette magique, lançant le rayon de lumière verte… Et j'entendais alors un rire s'élever, un rire cruel, sans vie…

J'étais seul et désemparé. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Ni à mes acolytes, ni à Rogue. Il tentait de savoir ce que je préparais, mais il était hors de question de le lui révéler. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui. Pas depuis que mon père s'était retrouvé en prison, alors que lui était confortablement installé à Poudlard.

Mais le temps passait…

Je paniquais de plus en plus. A plusieurs reprises, j'eus l'idée d'en finir. Je pouvais encore choisir ma mort, plutôt que d'avoir à subir les tortures du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais j'étais incapable de passer à l'acte. Je restais désespérément et pitoyablement accroché à la vie.

J'étais effrayé par la mort que je sentais si proche… La mienne ou celle d'autrui, ou celle de ma famille… Et la tienne aussi, Potter…

Je me dégoûtais. Comment avais-je pu être aussi exalté d'avoir rejoint les Mangemorts ? Aussi fier, aussi arrogant ? Aussi inconscient ?

Mon immaturité d'alors me donnait envie de vomir. Je n'avais rien compris de rien… Je voulais la gloire, la reconnaissance, le pouvoir… Tout ce que tu avais et que j'observais avec envie. Je n'étais qu'un petit être stupide…

Je ne désirais plus qu'une seule chose : rester en vie. Et pour cela, je devais accomplir ma mission.

Mais je devais affronter la mort… Je devais tuer. Tuer ou être tué.

Alors que je n'y croyais plus, je réussis enfin à réparer l'armoire à Disparaître. Il était temps de passer à l'acte…

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors que le combat en bas des escaliers faisait rage, que Dumbledore me toisait, seul et affaibli, j'ai été incapable de le tuer.

Il avait raison.

Je n'étais pas un meurtrier.

Rogue arriva et l'acheva à ma place.

J'ai regardé le corps tomber, tétanisé. Impuissant. Rogue me prit par le bras, et je le suivis.

Je t'ai entendu te lancer à notre poursuite. Je ne savais pas d'où tu venais, et je m'en fichais. Je ne pensais plus. L'image de Dumbledore, les yeux sans vie, s'affaissant contre la balustrade, ne me quitta plus.

J'avais vu la mort. Et j'avais envie de vomir. J'allais rester en vie, mais pour combien de temps encore ?... Quel autre acte insensé allait m'ordonner d'exécuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rogue ne serait pas toujours là pour faire le sale boulot à ma place… Je ne voulais plus… Je comprenais trop tard que l'étau se refermait sur moi, sans rédemption possible.

La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Une succession de réunions au Manoir, des tortures, des meurtres… Je ne réagissais plus. J'étais effacé, et je contemplais, hébété, le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me demandait plus rien. J'étais devenu le larbin de service, astreint aux tâches les plus insignifiantes, à mon grand soulagement. Mon jeune âge y était certainement pour beaucoup. Son manque de confiance en ma famille aussi.

Et puis, plus tard, un groupe conduit par Greyback t'emmena au Manoir, toi et tes deux acolytes de toujours. Tu étais dans un état épouvantable, le visage boursouflé, mais je t'avais reconnu aussitôt. Mes parents allaient te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ma famille sortirait enfin de la disgrâce.

Mais lorsque mon père me demanda de t'identifier, j'en fus incapable. Je n'osais pas te regarder, ni toi, ni Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je savais que ta vie reposait entre mes mains. Qu'un seul mot de ma part, et tu étais condamné.

Je fus incapable de prendre la moindre décision. J'étais un pantin désarticulé, je ne voulais prendre part en rien, je ne voulais rien assumer… J'ai fui dans un mutisme lâche.

« Je ne sais pas » fut ma seule réponse. Incapable de t'envoyer à la mort, et tout aussi incapable de te sauver.

J'ai regardé Granger se faire torturer par Bellatrix d'un air indifférent. J'avais tant de fois assisté à ce genre de scènes, horrifié, les tripes soulevées, que je n'étais plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais forgé une carapace qui me protégeait du monde extérieur. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, les yeux amorphes, la bouche fermée.

Tu réussis à te sauver cette nuit-là, après m'avoir volé ma baguette. J'étais furieux de me retrouver ainsi sans défense, mais également un peu soulagé. Je ne pouvais plus participer aux combats, maintenant… Et sans me l'avouer, j'étais tout aussi soulagé de te voir partir. Soulagé mais aussi tremblant. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendrait que nous avions laissé filé le Survivant…

Sa colère fut terrible. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je crois que mon esprit refuse de se remémorer ces souvenirs. J'en suis incapable. Je tremble encore à l'idée de fouiller ma mémoire pour te raconter tout cela… Je ressens la douleur, cuisante, comme si c'était hier, comme si cela ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Il m'a torturé, moi aussi. Moi ainsi que mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous a laissé la vie sauve. J'aurais voulu qu'il me tue, pour que ça s'arrête enfin, pour que je cesse de souffrir…

Mais j'ai survécu. Plus déterminé que jamais à te livrer à lui. Mon corps était lacéré de cicatrices suintantes, et chacune d'elles me rappelait que tu devais mourir pour que mon calvaire cesse.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'avais plus, je ne l'avais jamais eu…

L'assaut final sonna. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Affublé de Crabbe et de Goyle, je réussis à te coincer à la salle sur Demande. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu t'étais réfugié là, mais je m'en fichais. J'allais te livrer au Seigneur de Ténèbres, et je serais sauvé…

Mais ces deux crétins gâchèrent tout. Ils ne me craignaient plus, moi qui n'étais plus qu'un jouet entre les mains des Mangemorts, moi et ma famille, devenue la risée de tous… Ces deux masses sans cervelle avaient pris le goût de la violence, elle s'était insufflée en eux naturellement, le chaos et la souffrance les excitaient, eux qui n'avaient jamais souffert…

Avec effroi, je compris que Crabbe voulait tuer. Il voulait goûter cette jouissance de la mort. J'ai essayé de le retenir. Je lui ai crié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te voulait vivant, que c'était à lui de te tuer… Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il était comme fou. Il balançait des _Avada Kedavra_ à travers la pièce, se souciant bien peu de savoir qui il visait. Il semblait en transe. Il était… Exalté.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la Magie Noire aurait cet effet-là sur lui. Il m'effrayait, et il m'aurait tué aussi, je pense, sans aucun regret, si on le lui avait demandé…

Et puis il lança ce sort qui ravagea la pièce. Je ne voyais plus rien que ces flammes dévorantes. J'étais pris au piège, tu t'étais échappé, avec tes comparses. Crabbe périt devant moi dans les flammes qu'il avait créées. Je vis son visage se tordre de douleur et ses hurlements se perdirent dans le crépitement du feu démoniaque.

J'allais mourir à mon tour, Goyle à mes côtés. Il hurlait de peur. J'étais blême, paralysé par la peur de la mort qui s'approchait. Je ne voulais pas mourir… Pas de cette façon aussi horrible…

Et tandis que les flammes commençaient à lécher mes chaussures, tu apparus au dessus du feu sur ton balai et tu me tendis la main. Je la saisis avidement, et tu me sauvas la vie.

Je me cramponnai à toi tandis que tu zigzaguais entre les flammes mortelles. Pour la première fois, j'admirai ton habileté sur un balai. Pour la première fois, je souhaitais que nous nous en sortions, tous les deux. Je me serrai plus fort contre toi à chaque virage en épingle à cheveux, terrorisé à l'idée de te lâcher et de tomber dans les flammes. Ma fierté avait disparu. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de rester en vie.

Il avait fallu en arriver là pour que je comprenne que j'avais toujours attendu que tu me tendes la main… Qu'enfin, la sollicitude que tu accordais si facilement aux autres m'atteigne à mon tour…

Nous sortîmes en flèche de la pièce, et je tombai à terre, les jambes flageolantes. Nous nous regardions, silencieux. Sans un mot, tu te détournas et tu partis.

À l'aube, tu avais vaincu Voldemort.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais mes parents ne finirent pas à Azkaban, et moi non plus. J'ignorai que tu avais plaidé en ma faveur auprès de Kingsley Shackelbot.

Je n'étais pas prisonnier, mais pourtant, je n'étais pas libre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais vivant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais sauvé la vie, alors que j'avais été prêt à te livrer à Voldemort.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous étions si différents, toi et moi.

Je ne te revis pas pendant longtemps. Poudlard avait brièvement fermé, le temps d'être reconstruit, et je n'y retournai pas lorsqu'il rouvrit ses portes. A quoi bon ? Le vice était marqué sur moi.

J'étais dévoré par le remords et le doute. Alors que partout on vantait ton mérite, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Je me sentais plus sale que jamais. Les cicatrices s'estompaient sur mon corps, mais ne disparurent pas complètement.

Je ne savais pas bien ce que j'allais faire ou devenir. J'étais vide. J'avais réussi à rester vivant, mais soudain cette vie n'avait plus aucune valeur. Je n'avais aucun mérite. Je n'étais plus jaloux de ta gloire. Je ne désirais plus rien.

Pendant des mois, je restai calfeutré dans ma chambre. Je sortais rarement du Manoir, je ne voyais personne. La honte et l'abattement ne me quittaient pas. Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, toujours rongé par les mêmes interrogations.

Pourquoi m'avais-tu sauvé ?

Au bout d'un an, je décidai de rompre mon isolement. Ma relation avec mes parents s'était fortement dégradée au fil des mois. Ils ne supportaient plus de me voir muré dans le silence, ils me reprochaient mon oisiveté, et je ne supportais plus leurs regards réprobateurs et leurs critiques incessantes.

Je pris une chambre à Londres. Elle n'était ni grande ni confortable. J'aurais pu m'offrir bien plus, mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne le voulais pas. Le dénuement me convenait. Il me semblait être en accord avec ce que je ressentais.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à trouver un travail. Personne ne voulait embaucher un ex-Mangemort, même acquitté. Je n'avais pas besoin de travailler, la fortune de mon père couvrait largement mes besoins, mais je ne supportais plus de rester en proie avec mes pensées sinistres.

Je finis par trouver une place de serveur au Chaudron Baveur. Le patron m'avait engagé avec beaucoup de réticence, mais il manquait de bras, et le bar miteux n'attirait pas beaucoup de volontaires. La besogne était répétitive et ennuyeuse, mais elle me permettait de ne pas penser.

Les jours passèrent. J'allais avoir vingt ans, quand je te vis entrer dans le pub.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que je ne t'avais pas vu. La dernière fois, tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Tu t'installas à une table. Tu étais seul, et tu semblais affairé. J'hésitais à t'aborder. Tu ne m'avais pas encore vu. Le patron me jeta un regard sévère. Je devais faire mon boulot.

Un peu tremblant, et aussi un peu honteux, je t'accostai. Tu levas les yeux, surpris. Evidemment, c'était difficile de croire que Drago Malefoy puisse être serveur au Chaudron Baveur…

La honte m'étreignit plus férocement. Je savais que tu étais sur le point de devenir Auror, tous les journaux le répétaient sans cesse, auréolant tes brillants résultats aux examens. Tandis que moi…

Pourtant, tu me souris. Je regardai, désarmé, le coin de tes lèvres s'étirer. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie dans ton sourire. Non, tu semblais juste content de me revoir.

« Salut, Malefoy. »

« Salut, Potter. »

Je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser les tremblements dans ma voix. J'avais tant voulu te revoir, sans oser t'approcher… Et maintenant tu étais là.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Ni toi ni moi ne savions quoi dire. On n'avait peut-être rien à se dire, finalement. Pourquoi donc aurait-ce été le cas contraire ?

« Ta commande ? »

J'avais prononcé ces mots d'un ton froid et distant, par habitude. Je m'en voulus lorsque tu me regardas en fronçant les sourcils. Mais de nouveau, un sourire balaya ton visage. Tu semblais comprendre ce que je refusais de comprendre moi-même.

« Une bièreaubeurre, s'il te plaît. »

J'allai chercher ta boisson. Je sentais ton regard dans mon dos, et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne fis mine de rien.

Je t'amenai ta commande et j'allai repartir sans un mot au comptoir quand tu me saisis le bras. Je tressaillis et me retournai. Ton regard semblait impénétrable. Tu avais changé. Avant, tu étais incapable de cacher tes émotions. Tout le monde pouvait lire en toi sans difficulté. Tu avais mûri.

« A quelle heure finis-tu ton service ? »

Je te jetai un regard méfiant. A quoi cela te servirait-il de le savoir ?

« Dix-huit heures. »

« Je peux venir te chercher quand tu auras fini ? »

Sans réfléchir, je hochai la tête. Tu me souris, et je m'éloignai. Abasourdi, le cœur battant, je te regardai du coin de l'œil boire ta bièreaubeurre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu voulais me revoir, et je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté. Mais lorsque tu sortis du bar, j'attendis fébrilement que les heures passent.

Enfin, dix-huit heures sonnèrent, et je sortis du pub. Je jetais des regards rapides autour de moi, guettant ta silhouette. Allais-tu vraiment venir ?

Je te vis enfin. Tu t'approchas de moi, la démarche tranquille. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'espérais que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

Tu me souris et tu me tendis la main, comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

C'était ça, ta force, Harry. Cette force que je désirais tant.

J'acceptais cette main tendue, pour la deuxième fois. Ta poigne était douce et chaude. Mes mains froides se réchauffèrent un peu à ce contact.

Nous marchâmes dans l'obscurité naissante, et peu à peu, nous commençâmes à parler. Je ne sais plus par quoi nous avions commencé. Je crois t'avoir félicité pour tes examens. Tu me remercias avec chaleur, comme si j'avais été la première personne à te complimenter. Tu semblais réellement heureux, comme si mon avis avait de l'importance.

Nous parlâmes longtemps. Nous évitâmes avec précaution les sujets fâcheux. C'était agréable de discuter avec toi. Lentement, l'étau se desserrait de mon cœur. Tu me jetais des petits regards discrets, je t'observais du coin de l'œil. Nous nous tournions autour.

L'air de rien, tu me proposas de venir chez toi.

L'air de rien, je te demandai comment allait Ginny.

Tu me répondis que vous vous étiez séparé il y avait de cela trois mois. Cette nouvelle m'enchanta, mais je ne laissai rien paraître. J'acceptai négligemment ton invitation, alors que je brûlais intérieurement.

Tu n'habitais pas loin. Tu me fis entrer, dans une vieille maison aristocratique qui te ressemblait peu. J'appris que c'était la demeure de ton défunt parrain. Tu me proposas à boire, j'acceptai. Nous bûmes notre verre d'alcool en nous guettant des yeux.

Je trépignais d'impatience. J'avais envie de toi.

J'ignore qui vint vers l'autre le premier. Nos bouches se joignirent d'un commun accord. Tu te débrouillais bien.

Peut-être que j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

Tes gestes étaient doux, malgré notre empressement. Tant bien que mal, tu m'entraînas dans ta chambre, et bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes sur ton lit. Tu me déshabillas, et tu contemplas les vieilles cicatrices blanches qui me recouvraient le corps. Tu les embrassas une à une, et ce fut comme si elles disparaissaient.

Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit.

Entre tes bras, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, nous fîmes la grasse mâtinée. C'était bon de te sentir contre moi. Tu te réveillas et tu me souris.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines aussi.

Tu me proposas de venir emménager chez toi. Je n'attendais que ça.

Petit à petit, je retrouvai la paix.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous étions si différents, toi et moi. Mais je ne cherchais plus à connaître la réponse. Je t'avais trouvé, et c'était peut-être ça, finalement, ma rédemption.


End file.
